Un Hermoso Sueño
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Harry tiene un sueño acerca de un 'Qué hubiera pasado si...' donde Lord Voldemort nunca existió, postcuarto libro.


**Título:** Un Hermoso Sueño.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Parejas/personajes: ** Harry Potter. Menciones de otros.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del cuarto libro.  
**Longitud:** 2,464 palabras.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Resumen:** Harry, atormentado por el recuerdo de la muerte de Cedric, tiene el mejor sueño que jamás haya tenido antes.  
**Comentarios: ** Sin corregir, puede tener muchos errores.

** -o-  
**

Harry se despertó esa mañana algo cansado, con un profundo sentimiento que era una mezcla perfecta entre culpa, miedo y expectación, debido a que a finales de su cuarto curso, Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo y ahora era más fuerte que nunca.

Y todo por su eterna culpa.

No podría olvidar nunca aquella noche, por más que quisiera. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Había sido por su propia sangre, extraída por el hombre que había traicionado a sus padres – ocasionando con ello la muerte de ellos -, que el mago oscuro más fuerte de los últimos cincuenta años había resurgido. Por más que quería pensar que no era su culpa, lo era, y lo sería eternamente. Si no hubiese sido tan insistente, Cedric todavía seguiría con vida y no tendría que pasar largas noches de insomnio donde el recuerdo de esa noche atormentara su mente y su corazón.

Sin embargo, esas ideas se despejaron inmediatamente al observar que el lugar donde había despertado era totalmente diferente al de antes de quedarse dormido; no era en su habitación en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, era muy diferente. Y mucho menos la ropa que tenía puesta era la que, algunos años atrás, Dudley dejó de usar porque ya no le quedaba y ahora le pertenecía por la avaricia y negación rotunda de los Dursley de comprarle ropa de su propia talla.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe tras superar el shock inicial, ya que no era nada agradable ver borroso en un ambiente que no reconoces y tener telas sobre tu cuerpo que no entiendes cómo es que las traes puestas, pero buscó con sus manos sobre la mesita de noche por unos segundos y se puso rápidamente sus gafas para comprobar lo obvio. Se volvió a sorprender en silencio al darse cuenta que dichas gafas eran diferentes; de resistente armazón negro, y sin duda alguna eran de mejor calidad a las que había usado desde los nueve años.

La habitación, tal cual comprobó, sí era diferente. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono verde muy claro, haciendo enorme contraste contra el simple color blanco de su habitación asignada en casa de los Dursley. Su cama tenia un bonito cobertor con motivos de Quidditch, desde Saetas de Fuego hasta la escurridiza snitch, pasando por las Quaffle y las Bludgers, con altos doseles de tela muy gruesa en verdemar. Un cómodo escritorio estaba frente a ella, con varias velas suspendidas en el aire con magia, muy cerca, para tener buena vista durante la noche.

Claro que, lo que más llamó la atención a Harry Potter, _El Niño Que Vivió_, fueron los cuadros que estaban en una de las largas paredes.

No sólo eran cuadros que poseían movimiento, revelando que eran mágicos, sino lo que _guardaban_ en aquellas fotografías. Había varios; en uno de ellos Harry era un niño pequeño, tal vez de unos cinco u seis años, y a su lado James Potter con una gran sonrisa, entregándole una escoba voladora de juguete que el pequeño Harry recibía con una enorme sonrisa. Otras más eran de Hogwarts. En una Hermione y Ron sonriendo alegremente y Harry en medio de sus dos mejores amigos le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. En otra estaban al parecer celebrando su cumpleaños, donde Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y su padre, hacían alguna especie de show para el festejado que incluía pantaloncillos cortos y túnicas abiertas. Y, especialmente, una que hizo que a Harry se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas; su madre, Lily Evans, estaba acomodándole la túnica de Hogwarts a un Harry de once años recién cumplidos y había una pequeña leyenda que decía en la parte inferior: "Primer año de Harry".

La impresión de tantos momentos que sabía eran mentira fue demasiado para el, y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin ser detenidas ni reprimidas al ver esas fotografías. No podía creerlo¿acaso estaba soñando?. Si eso era, no quería despertar nunca, apenas ayer se había acostado con un tremendo temor de que Lord Voldemort entrara por la puerta de su habitación y le matara sin misericordia.

O tal vez ya lo había hecho y se encontraba en el cielo...

Sea lo que fuera, Harry no perdió el tiempo. Si estaba muerto, en otra dimensión o soñando, debía verlos. Sólo los había visto como algo menos que espectros y en su primer año los vio en el espejo de Oesed. Pero nunca los había visto _vivos_ de verdad, no desde que fueron asesinados, y aunque sabia de alguna forma que no duraría para siempre, el verlos era todo lo que deseaba en aquel instante.

Abrió el ropero, encontrándose dentro a una gran cantidad de túnicas de todos colores y formas; escogió una azul marino y tras intentar peinarse - cosa que siguió siendo imposible - salió de la habitación tropezando con todo lo que encontraba, debido al enorme nerviosismo del que era presa su cuerpo.

El pasillo no era muy largo ni muy amplio, la alfombra color vino amortiguó sus pasos, y pensó que era muy probable que la casa donde se encontraba era ligeramente más grande que la de los Dursley. También había en el pasillo cuadros con fotografías en movimiento, pero no se concentró en verlas ya que había ruido proveniente del piso inferior, llenándolo con aún más excitación y nerviosismo, reconociendo enseguida que era el sonido de una plática lo que llegaba a sus oídos. Así que apresuró el paso, llegó a los pies de las escaleras y tras bajar por ellas, saltando de dos en dos los escalones, se dirigió hacia las voces pertenecientes a un hombre y una mujer.

Al llegar se detuvo detrás de la puerta, tan nervioso y asustado al mismo tiempo que le era imposible moverse.

No podía traspasar esa puerta.

Pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo que lograse sacarlo de aquel dilema, gracias a que la voz del hombre se oyó más cerca de pronto y luego abrió la puerta que Harry había intentado abrir por la perilla de la misma sin éxito alguno. La sorpresa en los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry se dejó ver sin tapujos, además de verse muy apenado, ya que ante el, de pie y erguido, estaba James Potter quien llevaba puesta una túnica negra, limpia y totalmente arreglada con clara meticulosidad. Su cabello negro azabache estaba un poco largo a como Harry lo recordaba en el espejo y en las fotografías, pero seguía siendo una melena indomable; sus ojos castaños eran demasiado expresivos, grandes, llenos de una arrogancia que hace años había poseído y de la cual quedaban profundos vestigios y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al ver a Harry de pie en medio del corredor.

- ¡Pero si aquí esta mi seeker favorito! - dijo James animadamente, dándole un abrazo de oso al chico.

Para Harry, esa fue la sensación más agradable que hubiese sentido nunca. Sencillamente no quería dejar de abrazarlo, y aferrándolo supo que no iba a durar para siempre dicho gesto, que no podía quedarse así toda la vida, pero deseó por un momento que pudiese ser así; que nunca nadie pudiese separarlos una vez más. Sin embargo, su padre se separó de él y le invitó a sentarse en una de las pequeñas sillas de la pequeña mesa alta y rectangular de la cocina. Su madre se acercó entonces y le puso el desayuno en la mesa con una sonrisa amplia y risueña.

- Hijo¿dormiste bien?. Luces un poco cansado.- comentó su madre, poniendo una mano en su frente para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

James pareció poner atención en la respuesta que daría Harry, logrando que el muchacho de quince años se sintiese intimidado por ambas miradas que le estudiaban con tanto amor y cariño palpables. Bajó la cabeza en respuesta y lleno de una pena que jamás había sentido, perdió la voz durante unos segundos interminables.

- No me pasa nada... Solo tuve un sueño extraño, supongo.- respondió Harry, algo confundido, su voz saliendo apenas en un murmullo áspero.

- Suele pasar Harry, y recuerda que tienes que arreglar tu habitación. Peter, Remus y Sirius vendrán esta tarde. Pero supongo que irás a casa de Ron antes¿no?- propuso su padre con claro orgullo mientras le miraba, y el niño sintió que temblaba de la felicidad.

Harry asintió mecánicamente, ocultando su sorpresa, y continuó con su desayuno oyendo la platica de sus padres. Al parecer su padre trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. A lado de Ludo Bagman, ya que ambos fueron compañeros en la selección de Quidditch Inglesa hacía pocos años. Por otro lado, su madre se dedicaba a dar clases en un colegio mágico de especialización en Encantamientos y Hechizos.

Pero de pronto se sintió profundamente desdichado. Deshecho. Sabía que todo eso que estaba viviendo no era real y eso era demasiado doloroso.

Se levantó entonces y se disculpó por no terminar el plato que su madre le había servido. Yéndose al baño para lavarse la cara tras recibir un asentimiento de su madre, que le miraba algo preocupada. Fue cuando alzó la vista para mirarse en el espejo, por acto reflejo, que casi pegó un grito de horror y sorpresa que poco logró callar.

La cicatriz que lo marcaba como _El Niño Que Vivió_ no estaba.

¡Era lógico que no la tuviese! Si estaba soñando un mundo donde sus padres estaban vivos y, por ende, Lord Voldemort no los había matado, no había razón para que tuviese esa cicatriz en su frente. Había estado tantos años con esa cicatriz, que el no tenerla lo hizo perder parte de lo que el consideraba parte de si. Pero por otra parte le hacía tan feliz no tenerla, porque eso era prueba de que el lugar donde se encontraba no era otro que el paraíso, el mejor sueño que hubiese tenido nunca. O su peor pesadilla.

Y al cabo de unas horas, Harry tuvo la vida normal que siempre soñó.

Volver a ver a Sirius; perfecto y sin esa nota de locura y soledad que había pasado doce años, con una sonrisa alegre y algo arrogante parecida a la de James, con su larga cabellera negra y ojos azules, fue maravilloso. Venía con Lupin; el hombre lobo llevaba ropa algo gastada aunque no tenía tantas canas ni su rostro, impasible, se veía con un deje de leve tristeza que solía poseer cuando nadie le miraba, por el contrario, se veía feliz como Harry nunca lo había visto. Ambos estaban sonrientes y Harry, contagiado por esos gestos los abrazó tan fuerte que pareciera como si jamás los hubiese visto antes. Ya por ultimo, cuando llegó Peter, Harry tuvo un sentimiento de rencor y odio inmediato al verlo, pero verlo sonriendo en aquel mundo donde no había traicionado a sus padres le hizo perdonarlo un poco. Se veía muy joven, aún regordete y vivaz, mirando a James con tanta admiración como le era posible y hacía todo lo posible por complacerlo.

Por un instante, Harry se alegró de haberle salvado la vida al traidor en el que se convirtió, al evitar que el profesor Lupin y Sirius lo mataran.

Sin duda esa noche fue perfecta, pero a la vez, tenía más miedo y terror según la noche avanzaba. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo¿Cuándo se durmiera todo volvería a ser como antes¿Volvería a Privet Drive a su patética realidad? No, eso era demasiado cruel. No podía así.

Deseó con todas sus fuerza el por lo menos soñar unos días más con ello, sólo unos días más.

No quería despertar.

Pero pronto llegó la media noche. Peter fue el primero en irse, asegurando que tendría tiempo de venir la próxima semana, cuando tuviese unos días libres sin tener que atender su pequeña empresa de Artículos Mágicos para el Hogar. Lo despidieron con abrazos y risas, incluyendo uno muy breve que Harry le dio a Peter, quien lo estrujo con fuerza, diciéndole que era idéntico a James. No fue hasta muy avanzada la noche que Lily dijo que Harry debía dormir, dando por terminada la reunión. Lupin y Sirius se fueron juntos, no sin antes, intercambiar varias bromas en privado con James y abrazar al hijo de Prongs y Lily.

Harry, con la excusa de irse a dormir, se fue a su dormitorio poco después, con un sentimiento extraño en todo su cuerpo. Pero lo disimuló todo lo posible cuando su padre fue a despedirse, cuando Harry ya se había metido en el pijama y se disponía a dormir con miedo y resignación. No pudo controlarse cuando su madre entró en la habitación poco después, sentándose a su lado, dedicándole una amable y tierna sonrisa a su hijo.

- Duerme bien cariño.- le dijo su madre, besándole la frente.

- No quiero dormir.- murmuró Harry con determinación y un deje de tristeza.

- ¿No, pero si es muy bonito hacerlo. ¿Has tenido pesadillas? Una poción para dormir sin sueños te ayudaría, mi cielo¿quieres?.- propuso, preocupada.

- Eso no lo arreglará...- replicó tristemente Harry.

- Entonces, un beso y un abrazo lo harán.- dijo, dándole un profundo abrazo antes de que Harry hiciese cualquier movimiento.

Harry no había sentido algo parecido a eso nunca. Jamás había sentido el abrazo de una madre, lo único parecido había sido el abrazo que la señora Weasley le había dado. Pero no se le comparaba. El calor y el cariño que sentía fue enorme, asfixiante, y cuando sintió los labios de su madre en su propia mejilla no pudo contenerse. Abrazó de vuelta a su madre, sintiendo que se hacía pedazos, indefenso, y comenzó a llorar muy bajo. Nunca antes había llorado por su mala suerte, por su destino y por su situación. Por más mal que fuese su vida, no había llorado nunca, porque era admitir que los Dursley habían ganado. Pero ahora era feliz, era la visión perfecta del futuro que merecía y lo perdería, lo perdería en muy poco tiempo.

En tan poco tiempo sólo sería un recuerdo de algo que nunca será.

Que nunca volverá...

- ¡Muchacho insolente!. Son las doce del medio día y sigues echadote en la cama. ¡Levántate holgazán!.- el muchacho de cabello azabache se despertó por aquel grito.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, como si jamás quisiera hacerlo, y reconoció que estaba en casa de los Dursley. Tía Petunia estaba en la puerta, con el periódico en la mano, dispuesta a usarlo si el no se levantaba inmediatamente. Tras decir que en un momento bajaba, Harry se puso de pie y tocó suavemente la cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente.

- Fue un hermoso sueño.- dijo Harry al aire, antes de ponerse la primera muda de ropa que encontró y saliese de la habitación.


End file.
